User blog:Rick1999/How a future game is supposed to look?
Some months ago I posted a blog post with my ideas of songs for a future game. Some songs actually got put in a game. So I had to remake that list. I have the songs and the genders, but I have no idea on how they should look. If you have an idea of how the dancer should look, please put it in the comments, you will be very helpful. '-' = Female / + = Male A Little Party Never Killed Nobody – Fergie, Q-Tip and GoonRock (-/+) Only Teardrops – Emmelie De Forest (-) Dreamers – The Blue Van (+/+) Born This Way – Lady Gaga (-/+) Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac (+/-) Fireflies – Owl City (+) One More Time – Daft Punk (+/+) Robot Rock – Daft Punk (-) Bad Boys – Inner Circle (+/+) Stay the Night – Zedd feat. Hayley Williams (+/-) Here It Goes Again – OK Go (+/-/+/-) Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics (-) We Found Love – Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris (+/-) Rude Boy – Rihanna (-) Like a G6 – Far East Movement (-/+) 3 – Britney Spears (-) Scream and Shout – Will.I.Am ft. Britney Spears (-/+) Rebelde – RBD (+/-/+/-) This Love – Maroon 5 (+/-) Thriller – Michael Jackson (+) Killer Queen – Queen (-) I Want It That Way – Backstreet Boys (+/+/+/+) Tea Party – Kerli (-/-/-/-) Cha Cha Slide – DJ Casper (-) Days Go By – Dirty Vegas (+) I Gotta Feeling – The Black-Eyed Peas (-/+/-/+) Radioactive – Imagine Dragons (-) Hey Brother – Avicii (-) Clima de Rodeio – Dallas Company (+) Titanium – David Guetta ft. Sia (-) Club Can’t Handle Me – Flo Rida (+/-) Wild Ones – Flo Rida ft. Sia (+) Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen (+/-/+/-) Roman Holiday – Nicki Minaj (+) Viva La Vida – Coldplay (-) Clarity – Zedd ft. Foxes (-) SELFIE – The Chainsmokers (-) Fracasso – Pitty (+) Boyfriend – Justin Bieber (+) Poker Face – Lady Gaga (-) Sexy Iemanjá – Pepeu Gomes (+) Carameldansen – Caramell (-/+) Close To You – The Carpenters (+/-) Fire Burning – Sean Kingston (+) Thrift Shop – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz (+) Whip My Hair – Willow Smith (-) Heart Attack – Demi Lovato (-) Boom Boom Pow – The Black-Eyed Peas (+/-) I Wanna Go – Britney Spears (-/+) Stronger (What Doesn’t Kill You) – Kelly Clarkson (-) Dancin’ Days – As Frenéticas (-/-/-/-) You Should Be Dancing – Bee Gees (+/+/+/+) First of the Year (Equinox) – Skrillex (-) American Idiot – Green Day (+) Wrecking Ball – Miley Cyrus (-) Samba de Janeiro – Bellini (+) Ex Mai Love – Gaby Amarantos (-) Dragostea din tei – O-Zone (+/-) Sugar, Sugar – The Archies (-/+) We Are Never Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift (-/-) We Will Rock You – Queen (+) Just Give Me a Reason – Pink ft. Nate Ross (+/-) Fergalicious – Fergie (-) Royals – Lorde (+) Don’t Stop the Music – Rihanna (+) Somebody That I Used to Know – Gotye ft. Kimbra (+/-) Work Work – Britney Spears (-) Amor de Chocolate – Naldo (+) Va Va Voom – Nicki Minaj (-) I Want to Break Free – Queen (+) Second Chance – Peter Bjorn and John(-/-) Largadinho – Claudia Leitte (+) Shake It Off – Taylor Swift (-/+) Give Me Al Your Luvin’ – Madonna ft. Nicki Minaj & MIA (-) Se Joga – Naldo ft. Fat Joe (+) Turn Me On – David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj (-) Sandstorm – Darude (+) Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani (-) I’ll Be There For You – The Rembrandits (+/-) In The Dark – Dev (-) Really Don’t Care – Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd (+) Beedi Jalaila – S. Singh and S. Awasthi (+) Whenever, Wherever – Shakira (+) Livin’ on a Prayer – Bon Jovi (+) My Sharona – The Knacks (+) Hello – Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette (-) Stereo Love – Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina (-/+) Category:Blog posts